teen_wolf_mtvfandomcom-20200213-history
Meredith Walker
Meredith Walker, also known as The Benefactor, is a character on Teen Wolf. She débuts in the twentieth episode of the third season. She is portrayed by supporting cast member Maya Eshet. Early Life Lorraine finds Meredith at Eichen House and brings her to the Lake House study with the record player and almost killed her. "She was hospitalized for over a year. She never really recovered." After Meredith was nearly killed, she was taken to the same hospital in a coma as Peter. He was also in a coma because of the fire. Meredith could hear Peter’s thoughts. Everything in Peter’s mind went right to Meredith. It was like Peter was right over her bed talking to her about revenge. Peter was thinking about taking out every supernatural in Beacon Hills and how he would hire people to kill them all. The whole idea for the dead pool was from Peter’s subconscious, and he doesn’t even remember it. Throughout the Series Season Three Meredith is at the pay phone at Eichen House saying, "I think you're wrong. I really think I should tell them. They're going to want to know the story. The whole story. I really think they should know. Yes, I do. One of them is standing right behind me." Stiles looks at her, wondering if she was talking about him. Oliver tells him that Meredith Walker is a little weird. Stiles tries to use the pay phone only to discover that it's dead. "Yeah, they turn off all the phones for 24 hours after a suicide," Oliver says. Stiles gives Meredith a look. Parrish reports that Meredith is still at Eichen House but was moved to the closed unit, where the violent people go. She was moved there because she wouldn't stop screaming. Meredith escapes from her cell, knocking out a guard and escaping Eichen House. She goes to the school and sits at the back of coaches class. Danny iformes coach that they have an unexpected visitor. Coach Finstock snaps his fingers in front of Meredith trying to get her attention. "Sweetheart, you wanna tell me which insane asylum you escaped from?" Danny butts in to say that insane asylum isn't the proper term anymore. "Okay, sweetheart, what nuthouse did you escape from?" She tells him Eichen House, and everyone gasps and moves away. Coach asks her what she's doing so far from there, and she says she's trying to help. "I can hear them. They scream." "That's gotta be terrifying. Why do they scream?" She tells him that they scream when someone's about to die. He asks if they're screaming right now, and she says yes. Coach then moves her into his office. After Brunski arrives to come and take her back, Meredith escapes coaches office and goes to the music room. She is plucking at the strings on the piano. Every time does she hears voices. Brunski opens the door and walks in. Meredith tells the voices that she can hear them but she can't understand. "Just a little louder." She plucks the string again. Brunski has his taser out as he approaches. He activates it get her attention. "Let's go sweetheart. As you know, I am not averse to using the tools of my trade. As often as necessary." Meredith tells him that she needs another second because the voices are trying to tell her something. Brunski is going to taser her when Finstock intervenes. "This school has a very strict no bullying policy," he says, then shocks Brunski with his own taser. Scott, Stiles, and Kira are with him. Coach tells them to get Meredith out of there, then tasers Brunski again. Scott, Stiles, and Meredith get into Stiles's Jeep, and Stiles asks her where Lydia is. "Who's Lydia?" Meredith replies. Scott, Stiles, and Meredith rush into Scott's house to find Rafael McCall and Isaac waiting. Scott asks what his father is doing there. "I could ask you the same thing," Agent McCall shoots back. Stiles proclaims that it's free period and they're doing group study. Agent McCall asks who the girl is, and Stiles puts an arm around her shoulder. "She's my girlfriend." "You're not my type," Meredith says. Stiles adds that apparently they have a lot to talk about and should take this upstairs. Meredith then looks at Isaac. "He's my type." "Okay. Isaac can come, too." Isaac follows Stiles and Meredith out of the room. Upstairs, Stiles and Isaac try to figure out how to get information out of Meredith. She asks them if Lydia is the red-haired girl. Stiles asks her to tell him where she is. "Okay. If she tells me." Isaac asks Meredith if she could ask Lydia where is, and Meredith replies that she already did. "Perfect, perfect, what did she say?" Stiles asks. "She said she doesn't want to be found," Meredith replies. Stiles is not impressed. Stiles asks Meredith to concentrate on the sounds around her. Isaac keeps butting in, repeating what Stiles is saying, until Stiles asks him to stop. "I have more experience with banshees." "Yeah, and mental patients," Isaac adds. Meredith asks them if they're going to answer the ringing phone. They realizes she thinks Stiles's cell phone is ringing. He takes out his phone and pretends to answer it, then hands the phone to her. Meredith listens and then hands the phone back. "They say coup de foudre." Season Four Meredith somehow hears Lydia calling her and escapes Eichen House again and goes to the sheriff's station and demands to talk to Lydia. The Sheriff calls Lydia and when she arrives, Lydia hands Meredith a phone and tells her to answer it. She stands to whisper in Lydia’s ear that it’s not ringing. Lydia questions Meredith to no avail, and Parrish tries to talk to her instead, explaining that it would help them if she could give them a number that they could call to help them. Meredith agrees that there is a number and tells them 2436. Lydia and Malia, expecting a phone number, ask for more digits, but Meredith tells them that there isn’t any more; it’s just four. Lydia gets angry and the Sheriff tries to pull her away, but she refuses, yelling at Meredith until she gets upset. The Sheriff and Deputy Parrish talk with Meredith while Lydia and Malia sit in the Sheriff’s office. Lydia and Stiles go to see Meredith at Eichen House. They sit across from Meredith and ask her for the third cipher key. Stiles offers that she can give it to them in numbers, letters, hieroglyphs, whatever she wants. She tells them that she can't. She gave them the second key because she wanted to help, but she can't give them the third one. Parrish warns them to go easy on her. Meredith apologizes and says "he doesn't want me to." She means the Benefactor. Lydia is running out of patience with Meredith. She asks what the Benefactor's name is, but Meredith won't say. Stiles if she doesn't know or if she doesn't want to help them. Meredith replies that she can't help anymore. Lydia asks how Meredith knows about the Benefactor, and Meredith starts shaking her head in distress. Parrish tries to get them to back off. Meredith starts repeating that she doesn't know and eventually gets so worked up that she shouts. Lydia winces in pain and backs into Stiles's arms. When he checks if she's okay, he finds that her ears are bleeding. Shortly after this, she tied her bed sheets together and hung herself in her room. In the file room at Eichen House, Parrish shoots Brunski, killing him. Meredith walks into the room still very much alive. "And... he wasn't on my list. But he was a bad person." Revealing that she was in fact controlling Brunski and was the Benefactor herself. At the sheriff station, Meredith is being hold up. Sheriff Stilinski is trying to get something out of her. Lydia is outside, trying to convince the Sheriff to let her talk to Meredith. Lydia gets let in and is questioning Meredith and tells her she knows how it all happened. She says that Meredith used Brunski because she knew he’d kill people and would do it again. “He used my grandmother's code for the dead pool, he put it online, he took the money from the Hale vault, then turned the barer bonds into cash. He made the payments.” Meredith says she wanted to help, and Lydia asks if thats why she is there. Meredith says she will only talk to Peter Hale. In a question room, Peter is looking at Meredith and he doubts that she is the one who stole his money. Peter goes in and talks to her. The first thing he asks is where his money is, or what’s left of it. Meredith reaches up her hand and touches Peter's face. He quickly grabs her arm, and Parrish demands that he lets her go. “Why did you do that?” Peter asks, and Meredith notes that all of his burns are gone. Lydia realizes that they have met before. Meredith tells Peter that it has to be kept secret. Peter is confused because they have never met before. Meredith expects him to remember, but he doesn’t. Peter stands up, pushing the table out of the way, and grabs her by the neck to do a mind meld. Peter is looking into Meredith's mind and seeing what she remembers. Meredith starts whispering things, which Lydia can understand perfectly. Meredith is explaining how she and Peter were in the same hospital after the fire. After Peter removes his claws from her neck, he collapses on the floor. Later, Lydia and Meredith are talking, and Lydia asks why she put her own name on a hit list. Meredith said that she had to because she heard Lydia scream in the tunnels at Oak Creek. That’s how she knew it was the right time to start over with Peter. “He’s the alpha. He’s always been the alpha. He’ll make it right,” Meredith says. Meredith says that too many people have died because of them; they are the monsters, even banshees. “Not all monsters do monstrous things,” Lydia replies. ”Like who?” Meredith asks. “Like Scott.” Meredith looks at Lydia and touches her cheek and says, “Like you.” She takes her hand away and says, “Oh god, what have I done?” in realization. Appearances Season Three *"Echo House" *"Insatiable" Season Four *"I. E. D." *"Orphaned" *"Perishable" *"Monstrous" Category:Banshees Category:Season Three Characters Category:Season Four Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Supporting Characters